


The only logical thing to do at 2AM

by ly_writes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IRL Fic, If you catch the skz reference I owe you literal money, Mindless Fluff, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Real Life, Slice of Life, UNO as a plot device, i mean it’s sapnap what did you expect, kissing the homies goodnight, make that a tag, no beta we die like jjjjjeffrey, no homo haha, socks on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_writes/pseuds/ly_writes
Summary: At 2AM, most sane and responsible people would be asleep. Fortunately for Dream fans, Sapnap and Dream are neither.rileynotfound @rileylyingIT’S A SCHOOL NIGHT AND 2AM IN FLORIDA WHAT THE F U C K ARE THEY DOING#dreamwastaken #sapnap #dreamsmp #speedrun #twitch
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Nothin romantic here unless you wear clout goggles, and dance wannabe by itzy— then maybe, click your heels
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	The only logical thing to do at 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, most of this was written during the actual 2AM speedrun stream, and then I came back and added a couple hundred words to flesh things out, so sorry if it’s a bit disjointed :P
> 
> If you haven’t realized, I specialize in fanfic mood whiplash :)) *if you came from my tommy hurt/comfort I’m sorry lmao*
> 
> Classic RPF disclaimer: I’m not attempting to represent anyone in this fic with my writing nor am I claiming to know what they’re like in real life— I’m just writing based off what we fans get to see from their content! Also, please don’t share any of my stuff with the ccs without permission!
> 
> Basically, I latched onto Dream and Sapnap living together with ferocity and spat this out— enjoy ?

The bold green numbers on the microwave insisted that Sapnap and Dream should be asleep at the moment, but their defiant faces were sat in the kitchen, wide awake. “UNO! HA! SUCK ON THAT!” Dream crowed, slamming down his second-to-last card.

“Motherfucker!” His opponent cursed, angrily scrubbing at his hair and throwing down his overflowing hand on the table. 

“I haven’t won yet!” Dream frowned, a puzzled look crossing his face at the cards spilled across the wooden surface.

“Fuck off, you just want the formalities! Do you see how many cards I’m holding?” Sapnap grumbled, slouching in his chair.

“Just a sore loser~” Dream stuck his tongue out, gathering the cards from where they were scattered. “Another game? Or should we do something else?”

Dream and Sapnap, plagued by a British sleep schedule and jet lag respectively, were entirely too energetic for the witching hour, and neither of them felt quite ready to turn in for the night. Sticking the card game back in a designated drawer, Dream flopped into his seat and picked up his phone, Sapnap doing the same.

The silence wove through the room like silvery mist in a mystical forest. Dream, used to being painfully alone, found himself enjoying the quiet with a newfound appreciation. Time with his two best friends was usually filled with terrible jokes and crackling laughter, but this familiar sort of peace was different. If energy-filled voice calls were euphoria, then this velvet-soft and simple existence was content.

Of course, when you had ADHD, your brain didn’t stay in a single spot for now. Waxing poetic time was over, and he zoned back into his phone, where he’d been mindlessly scrolling though Twitter.

Under #dreamwastaken, he noticed a few tweets from Christmas time.

_The only thing I want for Christmas is to hear “mark down those coords, please” one more time 😭😭_

A quick scan under #speedrun in conjunction with #dreamwastaken informed Dream of just how common the sentiment was. His brain, lighting up like Tommy’s skeleton on a stormy night, came up with a possibly very stupid idea.

“Sapnap.”

“Hm?” A noncommittal grunt of acknowledgement from the man across the table.

“What if I streamed a speedrun?”

“Wha- now?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s 2 in the morning, dude, are you crazy?”

“I mean, that’s never stopped us before, has it?”

“True.” Sapnap tilted his head. “Just for fun? Or....”

“Yeah, for fun— just so I can show the fans that this whole cheating thing isn’t gonna keep me away from what I enjoy forever, y’know.”

“I don’t see why not.” Sapnap abruptly burst into a laugh. “It’s Monday! So many of them have school tomorrow; this is gonna be so funny.”

Dream smirked. “I guess we’ll see how many people are willing to stick around. Let me call George— the two of us can carry the stream while you get your things set up in your room.”

Standing up, Sapnap began heading for his room. “You think George is online?” Sapnap called over his shoulder.

“I dunno, let me check his Discord status,” Dream relied. “Aha! Online! Calling him...... now.”

The familiar sound of an outgoing Discord call rang out into the quiet room, and was picked up within the first two tones. “Wha—“ George interrupted himself with a yawn. “What’s up?”

“I’m gonna start streaming some speedruns in, like, twenty minutes. Wanna hang out and talk on stream?”

“......” A brief silence. “What?” George mumbled, sounding like he’d comprehended maybe a single letter of Dream’s short message.

“Speedrunning stream?”

“Ok... ‘mk.... Gimme a sec,” George said, speech slurred and heavy with sleep.

Dream hummed as he turned on his setup. Switching the two of them into Discord, he heard Sapnap join, muting right away. The process of preparing for a speedrun felt old and familiar, like he hadn’t been gone for months. “George?” He asked into the call.

“Mm...... ok. Ok, I’m up.”

Dream sighed. He doubted George was even out of bed at this point. “It’s fine. You can just do some editing or whatever while I speedrun. Sap’s setting up in the other room, he’ll be here soon.”

Dream grinned as he prepared to go live. His last stream had been Among Us- he hadn’t streamed any sort of Minecraft for a solid chunk of time, and he had to admit that he’d missed it. Not being able to chat with his fans except through Twitter also kind of sucked.

“Hello?” Sapnap’s voice came through.

“Hey! Oh yeah, I’m gonna do a bit of talking before I start actually doing runs— mind muting for a bit?” Dream asked.

“That’s fine. I’m just fixing stuff up for my next video,” George said.

“Yeah, fine with me,” said Sapnap.

Clicking the deafen button on Discord, he went live. A few vigilant fans hopped on right away, keysmashes pouring into chat. He waited, welcoming his viewers and waiting for the notification to get sent out.

Eventually it did, and that’s when his fans began piling into the stream like lemmings off a cliff. “Hi, everyone! You guys can unmute now, thanks.”

“Eyyyyy!! Let’s go!” “Hey guys!”George and Sapnap greeted the chat. 

The three of them fell into easy banter, joking around like they always did. Dream wasn’t shooting for any sort of placement, so he prioritized interaction a bit more than he used to. 

“Maybe we’ll go watch a movie and cuddle after this,” Dream laughed, watching as the chat began to have a collective breakdown.

“Saying that as if we don’t make out every night,” Sapnap said, eyebrow wiggle practically visible through his voice.

“.....WHAT.”

Laughter burst through his headphones as George’s lungs attempted to escape his body. 

“Sapnap!” Dream berated, smiling exasperatedly at his friend’s antics as he watched the piglins trade gold. (No ridiculous ender pearl drops yet, thank fuck.)

“What?” The man in question challenged. “I’ll fucking tackle you right now, no joke.”

“Do it!” George egged him on. “Do it, do it, do it—“

His voice was cut off as Sapnap burst through the door. Flying at Dream, both of them were knocked to the floor. “Sapnap! You were fucking serious?”

“Oh shit, he actually did it,” George’s tinny voice echoed from the headphones on the floor.

The two of them lay on the floor for a few more seconds, giggling like idiots. They eventually sat up, brushing themselves off and heading back to their respective setups. “You guys are so stupid,” George sighed.

“But you love it, baby,” Sapnap laughed.

Dream just smiled a little smile to himself, letting the two of them yell and bicker with each other as he continued with his speedrun.

A few hours later, he finished the stream, feeling much more exhausted than he had earlier, but warm inside. It was like taking a hot bath after a long workout— rewarding in its own way and definitely starting to make him sleepy.

Stifling a yawn, he shut down his setup with the smooth motions of a practice long since ingrained into muscle memory. As he slumped in his chair, Sapnap poked his head through the door. “Dream?”

He grunted wordlessly.

“Y’know, I wasn’t totally kidding about the, uh, the cuddling,” the shorter man mumbled, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Dream’s eyes popped open. That wasn’t exactly expected— Sapnap’s constant “kissing the homies goodnight” attitude was funny, but the man was straight as a ruler and he’d never thought of it as anything more that a bit. “Really?” He looked over, a bit skeptical.

“Look dude, you know I like my hugs, and we’ve literally been best buds for a decade. I fucking hope you can handle some snuggles,” Sapnap joked, crass language at odds with the gentle contact he was initiating.

“I mean, that’s fair. Fine,” Dream shrugged, pulling off his hoodie and flopping onto the large bed behind him in just pajamas pants and a t-shirt.

“Yes!” He heard Sapnap hiss from behind him, and the bed creaked as he rolled underneath the covers. “So, uh..... what would you be comfortable with?” Dream heard the man ask.

“Just fuckin’... c’mere,” He spoke into his pillow, tucking Sapnap into his chest.

“Oh. This is nice,” He felt, more than heard, him speak.

“Yeah,” He replied, patting Sapnap’s head, already drifting off.

_Damn, people really need to de-stigmatize platonic cuddling. This is the nicest shit I’ve done in ages_ , was Dream’s last thought before the heavy cloud of sleep enveloped his brain.

gogyunclothed @maiacrikey

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING DO THEY EVER STOP

182 Likes 8 Retweets

**Retweeting:**

|

L _Sapnap @sapnap_

_Yeah, drugs are cool, but have you ever_

_kissed the homies goodnight?_

_391.5k Likes 7.2k Retweets_

_Dream @dreamwastaken_

_Don’t worry, we had socks on_

_367.2k Likes 6.7k Retweets_

**Author's Note:**

> (Has anyone noticed that I inadvertently make all my oneshots 1.4k words ?? I swear I’m not doing this on purpose...)
> 
> Please ignore how terribly my twitter bit at the end is formatted— me no partake in blue bird site please forgive 😭
> 
> Feel free to point mistakes out in the comments, or just tell me you liked it! Have a fuckin’ spiffing day, y’all!!


End file.
